


Lollipop

by eruthiel



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Dom/sub, Foreshadowing, Humiliation, M/M, Pre-Canon, Secret Relationship, Sexting, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/pseuds/eruthiel
Summary: Colin leaves to make David miss him. It works.





	Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is from David's perspective, so just in case it's not clear from the summary, Colin absolutely orchestrated this situation because he's a sleazy nightmare ❤️ Hope you like! Feedback always appreciated!
> 
> Title from [Lollipop by Mika](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcWk7_We92I) ~now I'm blue as I can be

David sat on his bed, feeling sick and fiddling with his phone. Lately he'd been spending almost every day at Colin's side, secluded with him in his lab – working, listening to music, their conversation drifting from science to gossip to flirting and back again. Now, for the first time since he'd started his internship, they'd been apart for two full days, and would not see each other until two more had elapsed.

After the minor civil war that broke out last week, the base manager had declared a base-wide holiday and sent all the departmental heads on a team bonding excursion, which Colin had been unable to wriggle out of. David didn't believe he'd wriggled as hard as he could have; it was no secret that Colin had his eye on the head of technology and was probably looking forward to a more intimate environment in which to work his magic. David tried to act like he wasn't jealous. He tried to act like the whole thing didn't bother him at all, even though they both knew full well what the separation would do to him.

As they said their goodbyes – in private, before the public waving-off of the surface vehicle – Colin had laughed at the tears he was grimly holding back, and promised that it would feel like no time at all. "We just have to try to find the good in it," he'd said, smoothing his hands over David's slumped shoulders. "Take this time to do something fun on your own, so you can tell me about it when I get back. You can always message me if you really need me!"

David didn't say: _But I really need you right now, and always, so how can you leave me?_ He didn't say: _What if something happens and I never see you again?_

Now the trip was half-done and Colin had not yet made good on his promise to stay in touch. Gnawing his lip, David read and re-read over their recent chat history.

_**Tuesday, 11:12  
** DK: miss you already!!_

_**Wednesday, 07:15** _  
_DK: no head of culture to shoo me out! i've been getting lots of reading done, but i miss you_

_**Wednesday, 14:50** _  
_DK: how's it going out there? i miss you!_

Seeing it, and knowing that Colin had not even read his messages, David felt sick with embarrassment. Why bother even trying to act cool, if this was the best he could do? He felt pathetic, and alone, and still genuinely a little afraid that Colin might not come back. They would never hold each other again. David's life would be over and nobody would ever even know why.

Because it had to be a secret, that was key. This was part of the reason David was overusing the phrase 'I miss you' – it meant _I love you_ , of course; _I'm dying here without you, you're the only person I actually like, I want you to come back right now and fondle me and kiss my neck and say something like you always say, about how I'm a bad boy for leading you astray._ 'I miss you' was the closest he could get without having to purge his phone's memory. His parents performed frequent but irregular checks into his personal communications; three 'I miss you's might provoke a lecture about how his emotional neediness was stunting his career, but at least it wouldn't immediately expose all the other ways David had come to depend on Colin over the last few months.

Now it was after midnight and Colin still hadn't opened his messages. David ground his teeth. He was probably just busy, probably just busy. Probably sleeping, probably sleeping. Yes, it was all perfectly fine and normal and fine and normal and fine.

Or perhaps a little distance was all Colin had needed to realise what an utterly worthless waste of his time David was, and at this very moment he was debating with the other heads of department how best to get rid of an unwanted admirer.

Or perhaps he'd finally had his way with the head of technology, and even now they were wrapped around each other, sweaty and panting and smiling, with no thoughts at all of a silly little boy left behind at the base.

Or perhaps the surface vehicle had flipped the moment it was out of sight and Colin's perfect, beautiful, angelic form was already dead in the red dirt...

David almost fell off the bed when he was jolted from these visions by an incoming message.

_**Thursday, 00:32** _  
_CD: it is SO BORING out here bro_

_CD: at least when they're at each other's throats it's kinda funny, but nobody can even be bothered to argue at this point_

David scrambled to formulate a response. Sincere and sympathetic? Snarky and matey?

_DK: it's no better back here, man! just the same as when you left but worse because you're not here hahaha_

No, no, that was overkill. Fuck. Ah well, too late now.

_CD: lol my poor baby_

_CD: i kiss u_

_CD: *miss_

Heart in his mouth, thumbs fumbling over every letter, David typed back.

_DK: are you sure you don't kiss me too?_

There was a slightly longer pause this time before Colin replied.

_CD: are u sure this is safe? if ur parents go through ur phone tomorrow, everything will be clean?_

_DK: i promise :) i'll wipe the memory before i go to sleep_

No hesitation now.

_CD: in that case i kiss u SO MUCH_

_CD: so hard and so many times in so many places_

_CD: 1st & foremost i kiss ur cute little butt & ask it if it missed me_

_DK: haha! it does! <3_

_CD: fuck i wish u were here, im so horny and the head of tech is being a frigid bitch as usual_

_CD: i thought a change of scene would grease the wheels there but nope_

_CD: now im just waiting until i get back home to take out my frustrations on you_

_DK: i can't wait :(_

David was glad nobody could see how much he was blushing at the turn the conversation had taken – or, for that matter, how hard he was getting under his pyjamas. Between his embarrassment and his arousal, there was very little blood left for the rest of his body. The next message from Colin actually made him feel a bit faint.

_CD: send me a selfie, i don't have enough pics of u_

Hastily assessing his bedroom, David positioned himself against the headboard where the lighting would best disguise his blush and the shadows under his eyes, along with everything else he disliked about his appearance. Colin was always telling him he was beautiful, and even many people who hated him seemed to agree he was at least tolerably pretty – but the camera magnified everything that was too angular, too pale, too dark, too greasy. When his facial hair finished coming in, if he was able and could gain the approval of his parents, he was going to try to grow a beard to cover up at least some of his face. He liked the idea of an extra barrier between his skin and the judgemental eyes of the world.

Right now, David didn't have time to obsess over twenty different variations of the same selfie. He pasted on a feeble smile, snapped a single photo, checked that it didn't make him look like a total freak, braced himself, and sent it with no further deliberation.

He only breathed again when the reply came from Colin a few seconds later.

_CD: lol you're sweet_

_CD: send one without ur clothes_

David felt the hairs on his neck stand on end. Could he, should he? Of course he would do anything Colin asked, but he was haunted by a vision of all the heads of department gathering round to laugh at his naked body. Worse, the IT department intercepting the file and reporting it to the base manager. Colin could usually persuade him of anything, but would he get away with soliciting nudes from his underage intern? What if it was discovered that their relationship already went much, much further than that? The employee guidelines were very clear on the matter. What if – the Doomsday scenario – it led to an investigation into the top-secret lab, and all their great work would be over?

_DK: are you going to clear your phone's memory too? i don't want to get in trouble_

_CD: yes of course_

_CD: anyway you'll get in trouble with me if i don't see u full frontal on my screen in one (1) minute, so stop fretting and show me what im missing_

Heart pounding, David stripped down and lay on his back atop the covers. He found that if he held his phone high in the air and angled it down slightly, and tucked his head close to his shoulders, he could just about fit in both his face and his aching erection. He wore the same weak smile as before. This time he could barely look at the photo before sending it; he knew that if he hesitated for even a moment, he would lose his nerve.

Anyway, it seemed to go down well with its intended audience.

_CD: hot damn!! nice and hard i see_

_CD: knew you'd be loving this, naughty boy_

_CD: take one from below with ur legs apart this time so i can see ur asshole_

_CD: make a face like you're about to cry_

The very idea made David want to bury himself under the covers in shame. But he couldn't let Colin down, not when he was wanted and needed; not when there was someone out there who was so keen to admire him. The request to pretend to cry didn't strike him as particularly odd, but as a logical extension of their sex life. Colin liked to feel powerful – specifically, he liked to abuse his power – and usually didn't come unless David was squirming in pain and/or begging for mercy.

David pulled his bent legs up and spread them wide, as if to accommodate someone lying atop him, fucking him. From below, the camera could capture everything, all the way up to his face: eyes shut and mouth open in silent agony. Looking at this photo made David feel sort of like trash, and sort of a little proud as well, that he had made such a spectacle of himself out of loyalty to Colin. If the older man ever had any doubts about his allegiance, this would surely prove that David was incapable of holding anything back from him.

_CD: omg fuck yes, u actually did it_

_CD: u look so hot, good crying face too, very convincing_

David figured at this point, he may as well commit all the way. They'd never done this by text before, but he already knew exactly what Colin needed to hear.

_DK: please stop, you're hurting me~_

_CD: FUCK_

_CD: evil little slut, how dare u do this to me?? u know what that does to me_

_CD: do u want me to hijack this vehicle and drive straight back to marscorp this very second and plough u till u can't walk, because you're going the right way about it_

_DK: yes please!!_

_CD: fucking cocktease_

_DK: ohhh it hurts, please let me go~_

_CD: CUT IT OUT_

_CD: on your knees on the floor, free hand behind your back_

_CD: mouth open, tongue hanging out, looking up at the camera_

Compared to the previous pose, this one sounded almost dignified. That was until David actually felt the carpet against his knees and saw his own face tilted obediently upwards: humble, servile, pathetic. His torso was completely vulnerable, his cock sticking straight up and leaking on his stomach.

Unsure what would please Colin most, he tried it with two different expressions. First he opened his eyes wide, raised his eyebrows and let his tongue loll out limply, crafting an uncanny impression of innocent and vulnerable naivety. Then his eyes become hooded and his tongue extended from a knowing grin; he looked more like the thirsty little nymphet Colin always accused him of being. Both versions of the picture made him feel filthy, so he sent both of them.

_CD: fck_

_CD: sry typng w 1 hand_

_CD: miss ur mouth_

_DK: well, i miss sucking you :)_

_CD: im gonna print these out_

David's blood ran cold. Suddenly he was crashing back down to Mars, and the whole thing seemed much less sexy than it had five seconds before.

_DK: you can't, someone will find out_

_CD: no they won't_

_CD: im just going to keep one of each in my desk drawer for when i get bored_

_CD: u should feel honoured that im gonna beat it to u every day ;)_

_DK: colin please, i'm being serious, i thought you were going to delete them_

_DK: you know the printers are monitored, someone will see_

_CD: too late, u should have thought of that before u sent them_

_DK: what if somebody finds them?? i don't want to get into trouble!!_

_CD: the pics are mine now, i can do what i like with them stop whining_

_DK: what if my parents see them?? colin please!!! please delete them please please please_

There was no reply. David wiped away the tears that were starting to blur his vision and kept typing furiously.

_DK: darling please i'll do anything you want, just delete those pictures please don't show them to anyone, i don't want anyone else to see me like that, please you're scaring me_

_DK: please reply colin you're going to make me cry for real_

_DK: PLEASE_

David was in the middle of desperately typing out more when Colin finally replied.

_CD: chill_

_CD: i was never gonna print anything out, im not stupid_

_DK: ???!??!!!!???_

_CD: i was just messing with u :D_

Instead of relief, David felt like he'd been slapped in the face.

_DK: what_

_CD: i was enjoying ur fake begging so i thought it'd be funny to make u beg for real, and it was_

_CD: also super hot_

_CD: brb need to go clean myself up_

David collapsed onto his bed, still naked, still dizzy from the panic that had just been pulled out from under him. Part of him was angry. Quite a big part, in fact. But he knew he was just overreacting, as usual. Whenever he got angry with Colin, it always turned out to be an overreaction. A more mature, less sensitive person would be absolutely fine; it was just David's childish thin skin that caused the problem. He sighed. One day he would learn to laugh off this kind of playful, friendly banter, and then it wouldn't hurt him anymore.

After a few minutes, Colin was back, this time with a photo of his own. It was less revealing, showing only from his head down to his broad, bare chest. In a heartbeat, David's resentment was gone and his arousal was back.

_CD: goodnight ;)_

David stared at the picture, trying to burn each pixel permanently into his brain. Messy curls, smouldering eyes, perfect proportions, smug half-smile – who could stay angry at someone so beautiful? – even the wall of the vehicle's tiny bathroom in the background. There was a strange intimacy to it that made David feel special, as if he'd been granted privileged access to a previously unknown side of this breathtaking man, even though he'd seen Colin naked many times before and knew that hundreds of other employees had, too. It was the best selfie ever, that was for sure. It deserved to be framed and hung up in the culture department – in every department.

And before David went to sleep, he would have to purge it permanently from his phone's memory. He reached down and gripped his cock, ready to make the most of this glimpse of heaven while it lasted.


End file.
